


House of Wolves

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Catholic Prayers, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Dark Magic, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Sex, Demon True Forms, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Ciel's pulse raced whenever he was near him, his small, mortal heart thudding violently the second his eyes met those of Father Michaelis. The man never failed to catch the scent of arousal spiking in the air as the boy's palms became coated by a thin layer of perspiration, trembling with desire as he aided in lighting the candles that would rest upon the altar during prayers. His soul reeked of lust, ripe with his young age and growing attachment to the most unholy being he would ever come across. It was almost a shame that he had so willingly given his innocence to such a beast in the house of god.Almost.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155
Collections: Kuroshitsuji





	House of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JavaJowgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/gifts).



> Happy birthday Java!!! I could be a sap and spill out all the reasons I want you to have the absolute best birthday and confess my undying love for you, but that would be a book itself. So instead, let me shower you with the finest form of bromance I can offer: Dark, rough, and mildly fluffy smut! I hope you like it, my lil coffee Jowgie! <3
> 
> And thank you to @secretly-a-wuss for being my awesome beta!! You helped me out so much!!

The tapping of finely-polished oxfords echoed throughout the magnificent apse of the ancient cathedral. Nightfall was upon the sleeping city of London, the sky as dark as could be with the briskly approaching twelfth hour, and yet life still fluttered about within the inner-depths of St. Paul's Cathedral. Candles danced, warm and haunting, upon the choir benches leading to the elegant altar at the center of the room. Their light caught upon the hard lines of the statuesque cross at the altar's center, the distorted silhouettes they cast upon the surrounding pillars of gold growing and expanding as a sweet voice filled the stifling hush. 

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned." 

The clicking of expensive dress shoes halted when the repenting words met the sharp ears of the man now standing patiently before the baritone's beholder. The air seemed to grow colder with the new arrival, making the bare knees resting delicately upon the icy marble of black and white tremble faintly. Taut white robes were tugged to mid-thigh by small, nimble fingers in a vain attempt to abate the sudden chill, the thin fabric retreating back to its original position the second it was released. 

"It has been two days since my last confession."

Short, slate locks bounced softly when the kneeling boy raised his head, hands clasped together in silent prayer as his heterochromatic eyes met the face of the tall figure he’d spoken to. Hellfire eyes bore down upon him with uncanny concern, studying him closely as thin lips spread into a coy, unrevealing smile. The flowing exorason the man donned shifted minimally as he reached out, long fingers tilting the familiar boy’s chin when he thought to turn his eyes away. 

"I see. And what sins do you have to confess, my child?" that deep voice crooned, as sweet as dark chocolate and twice as addicting to the ears of the boy he addressed.

Father Michaelis had seen this particular service attendee rather frequently over the years. It was no surprise. After all, the boy’s parents had been christened in this very cathedral long before he arrived to take the place of his poor, unfortunate predecessor. It was natural that the regal couple would raise their twin sons in the same cathedral in which they had visited from the time they were mere babes. However, that did not stop the fairly new priest from being astonished upon finding out that the youngest twin had become an altar boy. But despite that fact, the reasoning behind the young nobleman’s action was revealed to him rather early. The boy’s pulse raced whenever he was near him, his small, mortal heart thudding violently the second their eyes met. He never failed to catch the scent of arousal spiking in the air as the boy’s palms became coated by a thin layer of perspiration, trembling with desire as he aided in lighting the candles that would rest upon the altar during prayers. His soul reeked of lust, ripe with his young age and growing attachment to the most unholy being he would ever come across. It was almost a shame that he had so willingly given his innocence to such a beast in the house of god. _Almost._ The devil in hiding would never lie and say he regretted taking the delicious morsel who splayed himself so scandalously across the altar for the first time a year prior, on the night of his thirteenth birthday.

The boy had become infatuated with him, or perhaps with his darkness. But that was alright, for the demon found himself unusually intrigued with him as well. How fortunate for the mortal that Sebastian was too amused by the little thing’s audacity and grace to feast on his soul--no matter how delicious it was sure to be. He was too entertaining to swallow up in a single bite.

With an impish grin forced down by the widening of doe eyes and the slight pursing of strawberry lips, Ciel had the gall to appear ashamed, demurely batting thick lashes at the fair face of the not-so-holy priest. “I find that I have been having… impure thoughts as of late. Ones that shall not be looked upon kindly by other patrons here.” He leaned into the palm stroking along his jaw with a quiet sigh, feeling blunt nails of sable digging into his skin as the hand retreated; almost as if it were afraid of being tainted by his unholy thoughts or drawn in by the wicked glint in his bicolor eyes.

Unafraid of being ruined by the rub of a soft cheek against his palm, so much as he was of giving into those big, need-filled eyes, the priest still had to admit that he _was_ beginning to think that this particular human was more deserving of hell’s flames than he himself. How lecherous the second-born heir had become, his appetite for carnality growing with each passing day when he gave into his baser desires and fell into the arms of his ultimate damnation.

“You see, Father,” Ciel continued, raising up on his knees to gaze at the beguiling figure more easily. His snow white surplice and crimson garnishments shifted as he rose, revealing short, sable trousers beneath. Their neatly-pressed hem fell to only mid-thigh, leaving a generous expanse of supple flesh bare until white socks, hewn of cotton and lace, took over. They intimately swathed the boy’s coltish legs from knee to toes, highlighting their delicate shape as pouted lips parted again. "I often think about demons.”

“Might I ask what manner you think of them in? Is it perhaps fear?” Sebastian questioned, head tilted in curiosity, as if he didn’t already know the answer to that question. But that was alright. It was part of their game, after all; a game that both were forever doomed to lose. For their lust was unfettered, just as it had been since the very beginning.

“Oh no, certainly not fear…" Ciel crooned, barely restraining the small, insistent twitch of his lips. "I think of them looming over me, dark shadows lingering above my bed. Their hands touch me everywhere--squeezing, stroking, scratching. Their glowing eyes blink at me with such impure intentions while clawed-fingers eagerly spread my legs. And… I find that I enjoy every second of it." The slender fingers Ciel’s stare fell to twitched ever so slightly, the demon clearly fighting the urge to reach out for his willing prey. It was too soon for that.

Sebastian’s eyes shimmered vibrant carnelian for the briefest moment, taking in the angelic face of the little mortal. He couldn’t wait to taint that once-innocent vessel yet again. “I see… That is indeed quite a trifle, one which could have dire consequences should you go on this way. But fear not, for all is forgiven in the eyes of the Lord. Once you repent for your sins, that is.”

The oddly saccharine smile spreading across the Ciel’s lips at the priest’s words, proved that he planned to do just that. “I will do whatever it takes, Father.”

“Very good. Then your penance for this mortal sin shall be showing your dedication to your Lord. And a good place to start is where you are now: on your knees.” The demon's mouth curled into an impious smirk as he coiled a single palm around both of the boy's willowy wrists. Should he wish it, he could snap the mortal in two, shatter him as if he were made of the most delicate porcelain. But he wouldn't do that. Not today anyways. With a soft tug, he pulled the little sinner to his feet. With a single deft movement, Sebastian was able to sweep Ciel off his feet and into his arms, placing him upon the gargantuan altar in a position quite similar to the one he had recently been pulled from. 

"I think this is a more appropriate place to atone for your sins, don't you agree?"

"Why, of course. I find that I feel closer to the Lord here," the little thing crooned, face all too innocent as his knees parted just so. Sebastian stepped closer, hands moving to rest flat upon the altar on either side of his prey's thighs, and Ciel reached out eagerly, curling his fingers into the priest's obsidian vestments. 

"Tell me," the boy began softly, hand slowly trailing along the man's chest until he felt the smooth, cool surface of bulbous beads beneath his palm. With a tiny slip of his hand, his digits were able to stroke along the detailed edges of a cherry wood crucifix, ensconcing the figure on the cross entirely as he used it to keep the demon close enough to touch. "How do I gain forgiveness for my wicked ways… Daddy?"

The demon's breath caught in his throat at the new, distorted rendition of his usual title, the purr it was uttered in causing the heat between his legs to stir alongside the heavy hardness already residing there, buried behind the thick layers of his priestly garb. He clasped a hand around the one clutching his rosary, sable nails sharpening the barest hint as he pried the small fingers away. He felt the boy's eyes on him, watching with rapt interest as he retrieved the beads from around his white-collared neck. Allowing them to dangle precariously in front of Ciel, Sebastian gave a small grin, his fangs catching in the moonlight from the stained glass windows above. The cathedral darkened a fraction as half of the brightly burning candles lining the choir pews began to wither and fade, snuffed out by shadowy tendrils swirling just above their flickering light. How fitting, they burnt out just as quickly as the previous pastor's spirit had. 

"By offering yourself up, body and soul, to your Lord." The dangling crucifix tapped lightly against the boy's pink, pouty lips as Sebastian leaned in, warm breath ghosting the shell of the little mortal's ear as he whispered, "turn around, my child."

With a shiver coursing through his small frame, Ciel nodded, "yes, Father." With eagerness beginning to stir in his chest as surely as it lit betwixt his soft thighs, the boy met the priest's merlot eyes once more before facing the golden pillar on the opposite side of the altar. He opened his mouth, prepared to humbly request further instruction, when big hands settled on his waist--squeezing, stroking. They slithered beneath his altar boy attire with ease, cold and sly as they grazed the alabaster flesh hidden beneath. One hand parted from his side to glide along the base of his spine, travelling upwards until it resided just between his shoulder blades. With little effort, it pushed him down slowly, continuing until his top half met the cold, Italian marble. He could feel its icy temperature bleeding through his dove-feather robes, hardening the rosy buds upon his chest, and causing his cheeks to flare a vibrant scarlet.

Sebastian's fingers worked to slowly, yet surely, unbutton the short, ebony trousers Ciel wore as his fangs elongated behind his leer-curled lips. "To begin your repentance, I believe that an Our Father is in order." Hooking now-clawed fingers through the empty belt loops of the fabric he fondled, the demon slipped them down the boy's unblemished thighs with rising anticipation. As more and more of that delicious skin was revealed, the first melodious words of prayer began to fall effortlessly from Ciel's freshly-licked lips, causing the immortal's eyes to narrow in amusement. How shameless his human was, taking part in such blasphemous actions upon holy grounds… He was an enigma for sure, but he was an enticing one. 

"Our Father, who art in heaven," Ciel muttered softly, as if he truly was a saint praying for salvation--as if he believed in such a holy form of salvation to begin with. The fine fabric of his trousers caught around his knees, effectively binding him and preventing him from doing much more than shifting as he did now; his coltish legs rubbed together faintly, his poor attempt to abate the need settled betwixt his thighs failing just as miserably as he'd expected. Icy fingers waltzed along the sides of his legs, sharp talons staining the pale flesh with thin lines of roseate as they trailed higher, higher, and higher still, dragging languidly across the center of smooth, plush cheeks. They halted when they reached the small indentations at the base of the boy's spine, eagerly returning to his ass where they began to pet and knead with such rapt interest that it would almost be considered _worshiping_.

The rattling clicks of rosary beads rang out over Ciel’s increasingly shuddering breaths, and Sebastian could contain himself no longer. The crucifix fell onto the altar’s surface with a loud clatter as dagger-like claws curled into silken thighs, holding the boy firmly in place as the devil leaned closer. With his prey all but trembling in anticipation, the priest pressed his lips against the lovely little creature's left cheek, traversing along the skin his palms had often collided with as the little minx wept in dire need of _more_. 

"Don't stop on account of your _cleansing_ ," he chided against the plush rear, fangs grazing along the imaginary trail he followed lower and lower, until he reached the delicate skin betwixt the boy's ass and left thigh. His tongue darted out, tracing over the fading lovebites and scars that littered the boy's porcelain flesh, as he drank in the lust saturating the alluring aroma Ciel already exuded. When his intended began to speak once more, he sank his fangs into a patch of unblemished skin, not missing the faint whine penetrating the last word of Ciel's faux prayer.

"Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom c-come," Ciel stuttered, eyes flying open when he felt the piercing sting of twin canines. Warmth wept from the new wounds, and a slit tongue followed swiftly after the first drip of life essence, a rumbling growl from behind him causing his lips to twitch proudly. It wasn't often that the demon's control began to wear thin so quickly. Those venomous lips and tainted tongue lapped at his skin with all the eagerness of a child devouring sweets, painting his skin with ebony saliva, drying blood, and fresh bruises. Sebastian's taloned hands drifted upwards to paw at his hips, mapping along sharp hip bones as his mouth settled over the prize he sought most. There was no greater pleasure than plunging into that tight, warm vessel, feeling that little hole stretch snugly around his cock in such a maddeningly addicting fashion. Though he wouldn't pretend that the sight of the boy this way, bent over in willing submission, presenting himself to the devil with the loyalty that only one of God's creations could possess, didn't enthrall him in such a way as well. After all, he was graced with the sight of the angelic boy contorted in ecstasy either way, his symphonic cries echoing throughout the ancient cathedral as his place in hell, forever by Sebastian's side, was secured by bite and blood.

Sebastian’s tongue circled the boy’s entrance with slow, deliberately teasing strokes, his sooty saliva staining and dripping down Ciel’s fair skin. The priest’s thumbs pressed into the smaller male’s raised ass, spreading plush cheeks to allow his slit tongue easier access to the beckoning channel betwixt them. With a strained whine encouraging him to press on, his skilled tongue delved into that delightfully furled entrance, wasting no time on gentle teasing as he instantly searched out the spot that would turn the little mortal to putty in his hands. How lovely he would sound attempting to gasp out those blessed words while being devoured by the king of hell…

Ciel jolted in shock at the force in which that unnaturally long tongue suddenly plunged into him, the onyx sleeves of his robes shifting with the harsh movement, and falling to cover his bitty fingers entirely. He desperately grabbed at the fabric pooling over his hands as the devil’s wet muscle wiggled deeper inside him, twisting and twirling, thrusting and prodding, until finally, _finally_ , it met the bundle of nerves that instantly had him contorting violently against the hands pressing him down. A single clawed-palm drifted to press firmly between his shoulders, sufficiently keeping his chest pinned to the cold altar as the priest toyed with him further. That tongue caressed along his velvety insides again and again, the enticing pattern bringing rise to heightened sensations, and drawing a breathy moan as Sebastian movements seemed to grow less controlled and more feral, more _demonic_.

"Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven," Ciel grit out through lips he'd long-since bitten raw, tiny body jerking back almost frantically as Sebastian's onslaught went on for just another breadth of a second, the hot, wet muscle ramming into the spot that drove him positively mad with pleasure, more fierce this time as he was driven to the edge. His cries grew louder, words lost to him no matter how hard he fought and struggled to regain enough of his senses to spit out the blessed words in which he had studied since he was a mere child. He clawed at the smooth surface beneath his sweat-dampened digits as that familiar heat rose inside him, rapidly building in his stomach and spilling out into his parted thighs and abandoned cock. His breath grew bated and he gave a weak call of the devil's name, only to be met with sore disappointment when that mouth disappeared just as his ecstasy neared its peak.

"N-no… Sebastian, what are you…?" He brokenly gasped, right hand hastily seeking out his weeping prick. He scarcely had a chance to wrap his unsteady fingers around his flushed and aching shaft before his wrist was seized in a firm hold.

"Not yet, pet. You haven't yet been forgiven, and there is still much repenting to be done…" Sebastian purred, his tone cloying; all milk and honey despite its dark, dastardly undertones. The rhythmic clicking of beads once again sounded over Ciel’s stilted breaths, a well-defined crucifix hewn from the finest of rosewood dragging from his saliva-dripping hole to his talon-kissed thighs. The stationary figure forever trapped upon the ornate cross became coated in the inky remnants of the priest’s ministrations, streaking the thin, obsidian essence further across candlelight-bathed skin. The rosary ceased its movements when the cross came to a halt along the swell of Ciel’s right cheek, the warm breath fanning along his perspiring flesh a welcome contrast to the cold string of wooden baubles. “Continue with your prayers, my child. The Lord musn’t be kept waiting, lest you fail to find salvation,” the demon reprimanded, voice but a whisper as he proudly gazed upon the bouquets of bruises and lovebites he had created with his own mouth and palms, as if he was a well-renowned painter and the altar boy his canvas. 

With a wanton whine, Ciel squirmed, desperately searching for friction against the cold stone beneath him, the fabric of his holy garnishments, even against his own thighs. He was painfully hard, precum not-so-elegantly dotting the altar as he begged the devil with his eyes alone, hooded and teary as they peeked over his small shoulder at the immortal who studied him with twin garnets, their depths brimming, _burning_ , with sin. A deep growl, almost too low for mortal ears to detect, reverberated behind him, and the sound alone was enough to cease his poor attempts at rutting into the soft fabric of his snow-white robes. For that growl was not one of comfort, nor of seduction--it was a warning.

In spite of his dire need, he fell still. Uttering the next verse of the holy prayer he was tasked with repeating thrice, the boy dug his blunt little nails into his own clammy palms, steeling himself for whatever may come next. After all, it was a demon he played this game with; there was no way for Ciel to guess what may follow as part of his repentance. 

“Give us this day our daily bread, and...” His lips parted again, prepared to whisper the next words residing on the tip of his longing tongue, however, he was stopped short by a torturously slow glide of _something_ against his spittle-dampened entrance. He wanted to question the demon, perhaps even break from his guise of the perfect little altar boy to demand that he hurry up and get on with it, but something burrowed deep within his mind kept him from it. It wasn’t fear, not even lust, it was curiosity.

The smooth brush grew more firm, demanding more attention as the small protrusion slipped inside him, swiftly followed by another of slightly larger size. He shivered pleasurably, irises dilating heavily as he breathed an airy moan. Having grown used to the stretch of the devil’s lapping tongue, his hole twitched needily around what felt to be marbles, pressing deeper and deeper inside as more followed suit. The dull edge of something far larger lightly bumped into his thigh, and recognition sparkled within his lapis-heliotrope eyes. They weren’t marbles, they were beads. _Rosary beads_.

A chuckle sounded from behind him when he began to squirm and clench around the small, unfulfilling spheres of wood, sweat dripping from his nape as he pushed back into Sebastian’s hands. His body pleaded for more than he was offered with little restraint and no remorse, his hips stuttering in their anguished attempts to force the priest’s fingers in alongside the beads sliding farther with the barest of movements. Three more of the string’s adornings were forced in, making him feel fuller, and yet he wasn’t satiated in the least. In fact, the stretch they provided only served to frustrate him more. Tears began to bead beneath his fluttering lashes, the thin shrouds of darkness flickering wildly, like the fragile wings of a monarch butterfly, as he attempted to keep the tears at bay. He was a slave to the devil’s desires by now, he had been for _months_ , but despite his all-too willing submission, he was loath to let Sebastian see how it agitated him--how even the barest of touches had him melting in the priest’s hands like snow on the first day of spring.

A whimper left his throat unbidden, his words stiff with the efforts he took to ensure that he didn’t break and sob out his need instead. He had been oh-so close to the edge mere moments prior, every moment since had been pure, unadulterated torture. Nothing would fulfill him until he was captured in the demon’s arms rather than his palms, stuffed full of the overly-generous dick he bore, and covered in sharp kisses from head to toe. Breaking from his role in a falter of self-control, Ciel called out the man’s given name rather than that of his chosen calling, disregarding all thoughts for what punishment such an action would receive. “Sebastian, please… I can’t do this. I need you. Fill me, hold me… I’ll do anything.”

“Such a sweet pet,” Sebastian purred, the sound reverberating deep into the devil’s chest. Luckily for his precious plaything, he was feeling particularly merciful today. After all, he had been such a good little sinner this week, he deserved a reward. And he would get it, in due time. 

“But despite my command, you have still not managed to finish your prayer. You know it must be done before I may bestow upon you that which you seek. I promise you, my child, your salvation will be well-worth the wait.” With a smirk, that was perhaps a little too fond considering his sinister nature, Sebastian worked in the sixth and seventh beads with minimal effort.

With pride welling in his chest, he studied his work with great delight, eagerly taking in the state he'd left him in. His ivory skin was tainted in black, the shadowy stains from his tongue spread and smeared across his bare legs, even dripping into the white cotton and lace of his knee socks. Plum bitemarks and indigo bruises from his fingertips lined the mortal’s hips and rear, blending beautifully with the partially obscured string of rosewood beads. The sight roused an all-consuming heat in Sebastian's chest, mounting until he was compelled to lean in and ghost thin lips along the ridges of his prey’s spine. The boy shivered at the touch that was soon lost, and in the blink of an eye, he was easily flipped onto his back and pulled forward until his legs dangled precariously over the edge of the altar, carnelian eyes watching his expressions change with rapt interest from betwixt his parted thighs.

Sebastian heard the small, rhythmic thudding from Ciel’s narrow chest increase in pace as he kneaded at the sylphlike waist exposed by the upwards hitch of his short surplice, taking stock of the way his small arousal twitched and strained against his flat belly. He could feel Ciel’s gaze on him without turning to catch his eyes, and his wicked grin only widened into a ravenous sneer as he leaned in near, breath fanning hotly over the rosy head of his intended’s erection. With the flick of his snake-like tongue, its split pink flesh fading away into a blackness as dark as the cosmos itself, the demon traced along the boy’s strawberry-flushed head--pressing the most ticklish of kisses and licks along the faint ridge of his corona. A tremulous moan drew a dulcet chuckle from his throat, and the vibrations from his amused sound caused the sensation of lips upon the boy’s prick to intensify.

Another pleased, yet utterly desecrated, sound hummed from Ciel’s throat as that skilled tongue dragged up the length of his pulsing need, tracing from the base of his sac and along his dorsal vein in such a tantalizing fashion, the serpentine appendage continuing its journey until that wet heat resided just over his slit. With cat-like eyes refusing to stray from the moan-parted lips of the young human, Sebastian lapped up the pearly bead of precum wept from his almost-painfully sensitive head. A guttural growl resounded as the substance met the demon’s tongue, traces of the boy’s sweet, ripe soul lingering in each drop. And Ciel could only whimper, hips bucking weakly to press into the mouth toying with him so unfairly. He then remembered the devil’s prior words and his own vow; hoping to please the man enough to garner more pleasure rather than fruitless teasing, he whispered the next words of Our Father, voice made unsteady by his unshed tears. “Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us.”

A sudden, expected warmth engulfed the head of Ciel’s twitching arousal the second the pleading words passed his quivering lips, and his hands shot out with haste, tiny fingers tangling in the silken depths of hematite tresses. They tugged and pulled unapologetically, grounding the boy as that wet cavern enveloped him further, closing around him with a tightness so enticing that he was unable to stop a surprised yelp from breaking through his bite-darkened lips. The sharp edges of elongated fangs grazed his sensitive skin as Sebastian’s lips sank farther, two more needle-like canines joining the twin pair on either side to drag along the petite cock that the devil now took to the hilt.

As that sable tongue lashed and curled, chasing after veins and drips of the mortal’s sweet nectar, the demon swallowed, leaving his prey positively boneless. His hips trembled, shocks of ecstasy traversing from his belly to his throbbing manhood, radiating heatedly into his chest, and heightening the sensations of the wooden beads filling his blushing channel. Long fingers came to circle his hole with reverence, claws receding as they gathered what remained of his saliva and pried Ciel open wider, wiggling in alongside the rosary with zero resistance from the squirming, mewling youth.

The digits twisted as they pummeled in and out of that squeezing orifice, driving the boy’s rational thoughts ever farther from his grasp as he arched, small hips bucking wildly in an attempt to guide Sebastian’s fingers where he needed them most, as well as thrust deeper into the demon’s mouth when he swallowed him yet again; the constrictive hold made his constant whimpers grow louder--more yearning, as if begging for a mercy that would never be granted so willingly. As those fingers located the spot that craved the unholy’s touch the most, Ciel could feel the waves of euphoria building once more. His right hip was being stroked and pet in a pattern so revering that he could hardly bring himself to tear his eyes away from the shadowy claws to meet the ruby eyes regarding him so charmingly.

“Father,” he all but wept, “so, haah... good.” When two of the beads stroking his velvety insides slipped free with the next prod of inky fingers, his small form contorted almost painfully--the hand now stroking along his stomach the only thing keeping him from lurching from the altar’s marble top altogether. The next lap at his moistened tip had him aching to cum, and he was _so very close_ when Sebastian’s retreated for the second time that night. His digits bid farewell to his tempting hole, along with the rosary that slowly followed suit, his stained fingers coming to coil around the base of Ciel’s dick, and preventing him from coming undone with an almost painful squeeze.

“No!” Ciel wailed, no longer hiding his need as he clung to the immortal’s shoulders, the first translucent drop slipping down his strawberry kissed cheeks with an overwrought sob. He buried his head into the demon’s black-swathed shoulder to hide his ruined state, unaware that his desperation made him appear perhaps _more_ devastatingly beautiful to the dangerous, beguiling creature of hell. “Let me cum, Sebastian!” While pained by the lack of release he was granted, left to snivel and beg for that which he desired, his words were as demanding as the hands that wandered higher, sinking back into ebony locks just as the demon’s control seemed to snap.

“What a needy little thing you are, _Ciel_ ,” Sebastian hummed, hands finding purchase on the mortal’s slender waist, squeezing in a mixture of tenderness and lechery as an echoing sound of ripping fabric sounded from the form the altar boy latched onto, the back of the demonic priest’s exorason left torn into ribbons as gargantuan wings of the darkest obsidian broke free from the confines of his human guise. Their great plumes radiated dancing shadows and twisted prisms, snuffing out another fraction of the candles decorating the distant pews.

“Don’t you know that your words condemn you as surely as your actions?” the unholy being asked, despite knowing that he could receive no more than a vague nod to answer his query. It seemed to be all his softly crying human was capable of at the moment, but that was okay. Soon his enchanting screams would fill the cathedral, just as they had so many times before. His towering wings snapped forward to enshroud he and his pet as his clothing fell away of its own accord, leaving him entirely bare as his features darkened. Gone was the ivory flesh he previously wore, its false light replaced with skin of the richest charcoal that darkened drastically as it faded into his extremities. His irises now permanently cast the boy beneath him in their vermillion luminescence, as well as reflecting off of the two large horns now sprouting from his midnight hair, polished to a shine and sharpened to a fine point, curled upwards in a vague reflection of a ram’s horns.

The man’s erection, as soot stained as his fingers and pearly with equally dark precum, stood proud and heavy between them when Sebastian used Ciel’s entranced state to his advantage. He shoved his prey flat against the altar again; however, this time he loomed over the boy in all of his supernatural splendour. Flickering flames of vantablack surrounded the altar, though it lit nothing aflame aside from Ciel’s already burning lust. A halo of the same vivid element formed betwixt the devil’s horns, bearing hints of silver as they whipped and flared, forming a floating crown upon the immortal’s head. The sight of his true form pulled a happy chirr from his dear human, and with an encouraging wrap of arms around his neck, he hitched Ciel’s attire higher before pulling his thin, heavenly legs over his hips; his taloned hands secured them in place with an unrelenting grasp upon the soft thighs. Sebastian dipped down to capture the boy’s lips with his own contrasting pair, and they proved to be a more than welcome distraction from the sharp sting seizing Ciel when Sebastian guided his well-endowed shaft to his fluttering hole and began to breach the tight heat.

Sebastian grit his teeth, deadly fangs on proud display as he sheathed himself inside the bewitching vessel that intoxicated him so. If he had it his way, he would never leave from betwixt his lovely pet's parted thighs. “How obedient you are, little dove,” he praised against the gasping mouth of his claimed lover, traversing downwards onto the pale column of Ciel’s neck. Long strokes of his split tongue and sharp nicks of his piercing canines were bestowed upon the permanent scar adorning the boy’s fragile throat, followed by languid, open-mouthed kisses that easily soothed the sting of being stretched to such great lengths by the large appendage now fully seated inside him. 

“Always so good for me. You serve _your lord_ so very well,” the devil trilled, scratching gentle patterns along the mortal’s bare legs as he did so. He wouldn’t dare marr such flawless skin; not tonight, that is. He hesitated only briefly, watching Ciel's face closely as he bottomed out. Those shapely slate brows knit together and jewel eyes squeezed shut as the altar boy worked to relax, willing his body to take the demon’s generous girth just as it had many times before. His cheeks grew more florid and his teeth bore down on his now-sanguine dotted bottom lip, but he didn’t cry out--didn’t scream or demand to be rid of the appendage now filling him to capacity. He simply let out a little whine, bleary eyes reluctantly blinking open to take in the dark angel above him. A single, trembling hand reached out from its place on Sebastian’s nape to gather a fistful of onyx plumes, and the demon took that as assurance that it was okay to move, to claim the boy over and over again, until hell froze over and the heavens were lit aflame. So long as he didn’t break the boy, a few shards of residual pain were nothing to fret over.

It was with that thought in his mind, that the immortal made his move, smoothly pulling from the vice-like hold around his cock to impale the little sinner again. Sebastian’s first thrust was slow, and his efforts to be gentle with the fragile body he held were arduous, but the warmth, the squeeze, the positively divine sound that Ciel made as he rocked his hips into him for the first time that night were _heavenly_. Blunt little nails dug into the space between his shoulders and the plushness of his left wing, growing more harsh with the second and third buck of his hips, now gliding more easily inside the saliva soaked entrance. He growled lowly into Ciel’s neck as his movements increased in speed, revelling in the flames of pleasure flickering wildly throughout his taut abdomen and all the way into his elegantly curved horns.

The fiery tendrils of darkness encroaching them surged with each grunt of passion that fell from his lips and every resplendent moan drawn from his human. When the next jerk managed to find Ciel’s prostate with perfect accuracy a resounding scream ripped from his throat, Sebastian’s shadow expanded and grew distorted, licking along the moonstone expanse of Ciel’s bared flesh as a dark chuckle rang from his lips. The touches were cold, almost icy, as they roamed, intertwining intimately with his own fingers and slithering like English ivy along his legs, forearms, and throat. They did not tickle nor constrict, only lapped at him like hungry tongues eager to taste his sweetness, thudding with pleasant vibrations in beat with their beholder’s quickening movements.

Sebastian’s hips now all but slammed into Ciel’s, bollocks slapping obscenely against his rear as he was filled over and over again. The devil’s thrusts were like rolling waves in the midst of a storm, rapid and unforgiving, crashing into the boy without restraint as he held on tight and silently pleaded for salvation in the drowning sensation of ecstasy. His hips were hefted higher by the priest, allowing him to ram into him deeper. A shrill scream left his lips as the repetitive collisions of their ardour-driven forms caused the unholy intrusion to rub along the delicate bundle of nerves buried deep within him with every thrust. His hair was plastered to his neck and forehead by sweat, and tears leaked steadily from his heavily-lidded eyes. His hands had long departed the man’s wings and neck for his sturdy horns, grasping at them with a grip so firm he was hardly surprised when the sensation drew an enraptured roar.

The sound awakened goosebumps along his skin and darkened the colour painting his cheeks, the slide of his palms along the hard protrusions bringing Sebastian as much jubilance as the shadowy thread coiling around his slick cock brought him. “Sebas- Sebastian!” he cried out, ankles hooking behind Sebastian’s hips and urging him to pound into him harder, to wreck and destroy him as only one of hell’s own could. He met every thrust with ragged, animalistic jerks as the priest leaned in closer, brushing his lips along the sensitive shell of his right ear and nipping playfully at the pierced lobe as he spoke, “fFinish your prayer alongside me, little dove. Let it roll from your tongue with the sugary sweetness of every word you’ve ever spoken.”

With rising euphoria burning hotly in his stomach, as it already had twice this evening, Ciel nodded eagerly, heaving the words out over loud moans and the slapping of skin against skin. Over the sounds of him being ravaged, the boy’s lust-heightened voice rang out in a way that the devil found utterly enthralling. His words were broken, their usual cadence skewed by the distraction burrowing itself betwixt his thighs again and again, and Sebastian found that it was his favourite way to hear his pet speak.

“L-lead… lead us not into temptation, but deliver… Oh god! Deliver us from evil!” Ciel choked out, eyes widening when Sebastian pushed just a little harder, and he was left to blubber out the next words over the priest’s own whispers as he was pushed further up the altar and over the edge of his ambrosial release. With a sharp inhale, he _screamed_ , and an inhuman voice growled ferally into his ear, “amen...”

Midnight wings enshrouded Ciel as he shuddered and arched violently, painting his stomach and the devil’s own with pure flecks of snowy white. The clenching of his hole as he came undone was all it took for Sebastian to find his own release, his hot, obsidian cum filling the boy to the brim and overflowing down his thighs as the devil roared. The sound was carnal and reverberating, causing the chandeliers overhead to swing precariously and the pillars surrounding to rumble. The earthquake reminiscent tremors the sound birthed caused the candles atop the altar and choir seats to abandon their posts, their tiny, insignificant lights gravitating towards the inky darkness circling where the mortal was claimed. Sebastian’s voice was deeper now, almost unintelligible to the clinging mortal when he snarled in his native tongue, the Latin words familiar despite the possessive tone in which they were uttered. “Meus es tu!”

When the shooting jolts of white hot pleasure began to subside and the devil’s vision cleared from the haze of red it had bled into upon his peak, the dancing fires of black around them subsided, and the shadows he exuded retracted back into his physical form. And as he pulled out of the shungite-weeping hole and gazed down upon the sated, tearstained face of the tainted little creature beneath him, Sebastian gathered his human into his arms and protectively folded him up in his wings. He turned onto his side with Ciel clutched to his chest, sweeping his tears away with gentle caresses as he crooned happily. 

“How beautiful you look this way, little dove. Such a perfect pet.” He pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s panting, amaranth stained lips and quickly licked away the residual blood with a hum, willing his body to warm when he felt a chill course over the smaller form.

“Mm… Shouldn’t I be saying that to you, _my king_?” Ciel purred flirtatiously, as if he hadn’t just been fucked into the altar in which his mother and father once stood before as newlyweds. One of his hands reached out to tuck itself against Sebastian’s breast as his other stroked along the man’s jaw. With tired eyes alight with mirth, he reached out to poke the crown of dark, twirling flames between the immortal’s horns, unsurprised when they emitted a delicate coolness upon his skin rather than the rampant heat of true fire. The straying hand was seized and brought to tender lips as a seraphic smile formed across Ciel’s own mouth, the sooty fingertips remaining twined with his when they lowered to rest between their nude forms.

“Such flattery. You are indeed a rarity upon mortals to find my natural form appealing. But I suppose your fascination with the impure is what drew me to you in the first place. How foolish it was of you to throw yourself head-first into darkness so willingly… But ever so delightful,” Sebastian chuckled at the irony of it all, as well as out of fondness for the mortal he bore claim to. For as surely as he was the darkness dimming Ciel’s light, Ciel was the one who brought the king of hell to his knees. 

He noticed Ciel’s eyes fluttering shut reluctantly as he spoke to him, and the boy murmured something entirely indecipherable into his collar when he finished, making the smirk upon his lips soften as the boy in his arms grew heavier. When those bright eyes tried to resist the pull of slumber, he placed a hand over them gently, willing the boy to let them fall shut upon their own accord as his fingers then settled securely upon his pet’s, his _lover’s_ nape. The boy whined quietly at the action, and he was quick to shush him, fingers sinking into the silken ocean of chalcedony hair where they stroked until Ciel gave a quiet grumble and relented. Within mere seconds, Ciel’s breathing began to slow, and hell’s ruler gave a soft purr, lulling him further as a final whisper met his ears before he was lost to the throes of slumber. 

“Sleep well, little dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typing this at 2am, I have nothing clever to say, but if y'all wanna check out my Tumblr or request anything, here ya go!  
> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
